Feelings You Can't Deny
by Lady Lip Smacker
Summary: Its summer vacation, after the fourth year. The Weasleys invite Harry and Hermione to spend the month of August at the Burrow. Romance strikes. R/H Romance. R/R **CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED**!!
1. To The Burrow

*Feelings You Can't Deny*  
  
*By:Lady Lip Smacker*  
  
Authors Note: Hi! I'm Lady Lip Smacker and I'm new here! Now I'm not going to ask you to pity me because I'm new. I hate it when people say that just because they're new you have to take it easy on them. Anyways, this is my story Feelings You Can't Deny and I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Its summer vacation, after the fourth year. The Weasly invite Harry and Hermione to spend the month of August at the Burrow. Romance strikes. R/H Romance.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione Granger rubbed her eyes as she woke up. It was nine o'clock which was late for Hermione, since she normally woke up around seven, due to her internal clock. She looked around the room just as Crookshanks jumped up on the bed.  
  
"Morning Crookie," she cooed as she pet her cat and kissed its head.  
  
Hermione's room was a big reflection of Hermione's personality. She had a large bed with a quilt her mother had made for her. She had a large desk that contained her school supplies and next to that was a large bookshelf, filled with her magical, and non-magical books.  
  
Slowly she stepped out of bed and sunk her toes in her deep, off-white carpet. She smiled as she looked around her room. Today was the last day she would see it. She was going to spend the rest of her summer at the Burrow with Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione quickly, got dressed and checked her trunk to make sure she had everything. Once she was sure, she headed down for breakfast.  
  
The Granger household was a very comfortable house and was not very fancy. Her parents, as they were both dentists had a special lab downstairs where they worked on creating, retainers and other things used to correct teeth.  
  
Hermione walked into the kitched where her mother was setting the table up for breakfast. She smiled at her mother.  
  
"Morning mum, wheres dad?" She asked as she settled into her seat.  
  
"He's downstairs working. Very busy and is going to skip breakfast," her mother replied as she set some toast down for Hermione.  
  
Hermione ate quickly. The Weaslys were going to pick her up at noon and she wanted to talk to her dad before she left. After putting her plate in the sink, she made her way downstairs to see her father.  
  
"Hi dad," Hermione said, sitting down on a stool near her father. Her father looked up and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?" said her father. Hermione smiled and shrugged.  
  
"Alright. I was kind of anxious to see my friends again so I drifted off late," she replied twirling a lock of hair.  
  
"Oh. Well, you shouldn't be to tired today. Those Weasly's will keep you up and running," her father said with a mischeivious glint in his eyes. Her father knew she had a slight crush on Ron.  
  
"Very funny," she said trying her best to seem annoyed.  
  
"You go on upstairs and wait. Watch some t.v. I've got alot of work to do down here," he said. Hermione nodded and headed slowly upstairs. She sat down in one of the family's LazEboy chairs and began to read.  
  
Ding Dong! Hermione looked up at the clock. It was twelve. The Weaslys were here.  
  
"Mum! Dad! They're here!" She yelled as she went to answer the door. She could hear her parents coming to the door.  
  
"Hi!" She said as she opened the door. There was Mr. Weasly, Ron, and Harry. They were all smiling. She beckoned them in.  
  
Mr. Weasly shook hands with Mr. and Mrs. Granger while Harry and Ron helped pull her trunk towards the car.  
  
"So, miss us?" Harry asked smiling. Hermione laughed and hugged each one of them.  
  
"Did you visit Vicky?" Ron asked, looking positively revolted when he said Vicktor's "nickname".  
  
"Its Victor and no I did not go to visit him. I don't see why you care." Hermione said, pushing her nose up a little. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"I thought you were going to Bulgaria to visit him? Isn't that what he asked?" Ron said. Hermione gave him her look and sighed.  
  
"Will you give it up?" Hermione asked aggrivated. Harry smiled.  
  
"We just got into the car and your arguing already!" He exclaimed as they began to drive.  
  
Hermione was silent. She didn't want to argue with Ron. He just got to her so much.   
  
Ron gave Harry a look and sat back against the car seat and folded his arms over his chest. Harry sighed and they were probably all thinking the same thing.  
  
This was going to be a long month.  
  
*********  
  
When they got to the Burrow, Harry and Hermione were bombarded by Mrs. Weasly. She ran over to them, hugged them hard and gave them each a kiss. Hermione loved Mrs. Weasly. She was so nice and caring.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Hermione said. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny were all sitting in the kitchen smiling. Ginny got up and grabbed Hermione by the hand.  
  
"Gee Gin, taking her away so soon? Going to talk about your obcession with Harry I bet. You know, I haven't seen your room in a while. Might be covered with HARRY." George chuckled. Ginny turned bright red and she mumbled something rude to her brother.  
  
Once they were in Ginny's room, Ginny smiled.  
  
"Guess what?" She asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm stumped. What?" She asked.  
  
"Ron likes you!" Ginny said. Hermione laughed.  
  
"What a joke. That git can't stand me." Hermione said, sitting on the extra bed that was in the room.  
  
"No, I'm serious! I read his diary!" Ginny said with glee.  
  
"Ron? Keeping a diary? I don't believe you!" She said. Ron would never keep a diary. It would be extra work. According to him, at least.  
  
"I'm serious! He likes you Hermione." Ginny said. Hermione refused to take the bait.  
  
"The diary was probably one of Fred and George's jokes. Leave it lying around for someone to pick up and read."  
  
  
"Whatever you say, Hermione." Ginny said, shrugging.  
  
Hermione stared off into space, one question floating around in her mind.  
  
Was Ginny kidding or not?  
  
*********  
  
Authors Note: I realize this is short, and I'm sorry, I am just anxious to hurry up and see reviews, which now I realize I won't get if my story is to short. This is a multichapter story just so you know and reviews are appreciated. Hint, hint.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. He Doesn't Like Me, I Don't Like Him!

*Feelings You Can't Deny*  
  
*By: Lady Lip Smacker*  
  


**Authors Note: **Once again, all reviews are appreciated! When I signed on today and checked my mail I was overwhelmed by how many reviews I had! And I would like to say I am grateful for all the little critics out there that told me all about my silly mistakes. ^_^!! Anyways, I know the first chapter was kind of boring, just getting into the swing of things but this chapter we'll be interesting, I promise.  
  
**Disclaimer: **Everything is J.K. Rowlings  
  
**Rating: **PG  
  
**Summary: **Its summer vacation, after the fourth year. The Weasleys invite Harry and Hermione to spend the month of August at the Burrow. Romance strikes. R/H Romance.  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione had all ready been at the Burrow for two days, and was half-wishing to go home. Ron seemed to be picking fights with her and she could never get to talk to Harry at all. She pretty much hung out with Ginny, Fred and George.  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ginny asked her one evening, when she and Hermione were getting ready for bed. "You don't seem to be hanging out with Harry and Ron."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ron's been picking fights with me. He's been dragging Harry everywhere with him. I don't want to be around Ron when he's in a bad mood, and I can't get a chance to talk to Harry."   
  
Hermione sat down on her bed. Wondering wheather or not she still liked Ron in that way.   
  
"My brother is just picking fights with you because he likes you."  
  
"Well then-" Hermione was cut off as Ron stormed into the room along with Harry.  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE HERMIONE!" He nearly screamed at the top of his lungs. Ginny stood before her brother, as cool as ever. Harry was looking as if he was about to crack up and Hermione noticed she was holding her breath.  
  
"Really then? How did you know I ever said anything about you liking Hermione unless you were standing behind the door listening?" She said. Ron's ears turned bright red.  
  
"I-er, wasn't listening...I-um..was -er just passing by and I heard you." He said, stuttering slightly.  
  
"Whatever Ron. How come you pick fights with Hermione?" She asked him. Ron pointed a finger at Hermione.  
  
"Because SHE, keeps flaunting everything about VICKY and keeps correcting me, and shes so much of a brain, I get aggrivated that I have to sit around and listen to her all day!" Ron said his hand shaking. Harry was beginning to look worried that Ron had really done it.  
  
Hermione now, had regained her composure and walked over to Ron.  
  
"RONALD WEASLY, YOU KNOW VERY WELL I DON'T _FLAUNT _ANYTHING AND THAT I DONT EVEN LIKE VICKTOR IN THAT WAY. I CORRECT YOU BECAUSE YOUR SO MUCH OF A GIT AND YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF YURSELF! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE LISTENING TO ME, HOW COME YOU HANG OUT WITH ME AT ALL?!" She yelled, right in his face. Hermione was near tears now. She had yelled at Ron and she normally didn't like fighting or yelling.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione with anger rising in his eyes. Hermione couldn't take it any more and she ran out of the room. Behind her she could hear Ginny. ("Gee Ron, you are such a moran!")  
  
Hermione ran into the bathroom and shut the door with a loud slam and sat down on the toilet where she began to cry.   
  
All of a sudden she felt something wet on her shoulder and looked up, there was Fred with a towel around his waist and his hair dripping. He had been in the shower.  
  
"Hermione? Are you OK?" He asked her. Hermione jumped up.  
  
"Fred! Oh! Were you in the shower? I am so sorry! I didn't hear the shower running or anything." She said.  
  
Fred waved his hand as if to say, forget it. "You were crying. Was it something Ron did?"  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what to say. Without realizing it, she nodded and he sat down next to her.  
  
"Listen, I have known Ron for fourteen years and all his life he has been a complete idiot. He never knows what to do around girls or anything. So anything he says, is his way of saying 'Hermione! I like you!'"  
  
"Oh, believe me. He does not like me. I've seen the way he acts around girls he likes." Hermione said.  
  
"Yea, but most of those girls are, well, sorta airheads. Your smart and you can't be fooled easily and he knows it. So he picks fights with you. The only thing he really can do." Fred said. Hermione thought about this but still, it was impossible to think Ron liked her at all.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her. Hermione gave him a weak smile and nodded.  
  
"Hermione? You can come out. Ron was just being an insufferable git. Don't worry, he's gone." Ginny's voice came in clearly from the other side of the door.  
  
Hermione got up to leave. "Thanks Fred. I'm coming Ginny." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and opened the door. Some steam left over from the shower seeped out.  
  
"Oh, I walked in on Fred as he was showering," Hermione said blushing. Ginny laughed and they went back into Ginny's room.  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione woke up the next morning, and was surprised to see that she was on the floor, with her covers all around her.  
  
"Ginny?" She said cautiously. No answer. Carefully she stood up. It was noon! She looked around the room. Ginny was gone and the house seemed very quite.   
  
Hermione quickly put on some clothes and opened the door. Carefully she made her way down stairs. Still no sounds. Not even the sound of a Percy's quill scratching paper or the twins big explosions.  
  
She looked in the living room, the kitchen, on all the floors. She couldn't find anyone or hear anyone.  
  
Hermione went out into the hallway and to the front door. She opened it carefully and went outside. No one even left a note. As far as she knew there was no attempt to wake her up.  
  
No one was in the front yard. The Weasleys weren't any where to be found.  
  
She turned the corner of the house and stopped herself. She saw Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Ginny. She moved behind a large bush and listened in.  
  
"Ron you are such a moran," Ginny said.  
  
"Leave me alone, Gin. I don't like Hermione!" Ron said in an aggrivated tone.  
  
"I'll say it again, Ron you are such a moran!" Ginny nearly screamed. Ron gave her a long stare.  
  
"Ginny will you shutup? I don't like Hermione OK? And you guys keep telling her I do and your causing trouble for me! I don't even know if we're still friends!" Ron snapped. Hermione saw Harry's face pale and she couldn't read his expresion. Everyone else wore the same face.  
  
Hermione stood up and slowly backed away. When she was sure no one would be able to see her she ran for the front door.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to feel. Ron didn't want to be friends? Hermione was almost positive she didn't like him any more. But then why was she feeling as if someone just punched her in the stomach?  
  


***********  
**

Authors Note I'm sorry this is short as well. I have a to go to work and I think ending this chapter here is pretty good. So, once again I would like to thank the critics for bringing my attention to my little mistakes. Also, I am looking for a beta-reader who is quick with beta-ing things. So if you think you can do it, e-mail me or leave me a note in the review box along with your e-mail and I'll send you the next chapter!   
  
Did ya read it? Review it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dreams, Wrongs, and Rights

*Feelings You Can't Deny*  
  
*By: Lady Lip Smacker*  
  


**Authors Note: **Once again, I love these reviews! I didn't expect them at all! This chapter will include, crying, screaming, kissing, laughing, freakiness, horror and...other stuff! I hope you like!  
  
**Disclaimer: **None is mine.  
  
**Rating: **PG  
  
**Summary: **Its summer vacation, after the fourth year. The Weasleys invite Harry and Hermione to spend the month of August at the Burrow. Romance strikes. R/H Romance.  
  


*********  
  


"Hermione?" Ginny's voice broke into Hermione's thoughts. She looked up from her book to see Ginny standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hi Gin," Hermione said, her voice slightly hoarse.  
  
"You've been crying." Ginny said, sitting down at the end of Hermione's bed.   
  
"Darn, can't hide anything from you ,can I?" Hermione wiped her eyes. Ginny stared at her for a long while. "I heard your conversation outside."  
  
"I know. I saw you." Ginny said with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Did anyone else?" Hermione looked up quickly.  
  
"I don't think so." Ginny said, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Hermione, I know I can prove that Ron likes you. I can!"  
  
"Ginny, I'm not even sure if I like him any more!" Hermione said. Ginny frowned.  
  
"My brother maybe a moron(*A/N: Is that better Gigi?), but he's a moran that can have sense knocked into him. If that makes sense."  
  
"How come you guys didn't wake me up?" Hermione asked, looking hurt.   
  
"Well, we didn't mean to leave you out, we just woke up. I woke up early and wanted to let you sleep, then i realized everyone else was up and we lost track of time..." Ginny looked off at something just behind Hermione.  
  
Hermione folded her arms over her chest.  
  
"I think you need to talk to Ron." Ginny said, still not looking at her.  
  
"I've been trying to!" Hermione said. Ginny gave her a look. "Well, he has been avoiding me. Its like I don't even know him.  
  
Ginny looked at her. "You know, its quite amazing how two complete strangers can become best friends. But then again its tragic when two best friends become complete strangers. I don't think you want that to happen." And she left the room. Hermione didn't realize it now, but those were the wisest words she would ever hear from Ginny Weasly.  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione went down to the living room. She had made no attempt to confront Ron. She was stubborn and she knew it. But Ron had been the one to set her off.  
  
She threw the book down. "I can't read."   
  
Without realizing it. She fell asleep. And she was thrown into dreamland...  
  
_{Hermione sleeping}  
  
"Hello?" Hermione's voice echoed. She was in a dark tunnel. A dark, wet tunnel. She carefully moved her hand along the walls. Yech, the walls were muddy. She pulled her hands back and looked at them carefully and closely. She realized it was not mud on her hands, but blood. Blood was all over her.  
  
Suddenly she heard screaming. Hermione turned around. The screaming was coming from down the other end of a dark tunnel. Across from where she was standing she saw her wand. She rushed to grab it.  
  
"Lumos." She whispered. The tunnel was filled with a small light. She moved down the tunnel.   
  
As she walked, she noticed ancient symbols along the wall. She studied them. Some symbols showed people being tortured. Others showed people being waited on. Finally she came to writing. She reckonized only two words.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." She whispered to herself. Her wand shooke gently and she put her other hand over it.  
  
Hermione continued down that path for quite a while. Then she heard the scream once more along with a cry of help. That sounded alot like Ginny's.  
  
"Ginny?" She called out, softly then again loudly.  
  
She heard the scream again and Hermione began to run.   
  
Finally, at the end of the tunnel she saw Ginny lying in a heap on the floor. A large bloodstain on her pants. Next to her, was Ron. Right in the center of his, was a large hole.  
  
Hermione screamed and ran.  
  
{End Dream}  
  
_"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" Hermione was on the floor, of Ginny's room, soaking wet. Ron was standing over her.  
  
"Wha-? I was in the living room! Wh-why am I wet?" She asked. Ron smirked. You were sleep walking. Then you started running up and down the hallway screaming. I tried yelling at you to wake you up but couldn't so I threw some water on you and it woke you up."  
  
Hermione groaned and leaned back. "I was having a horrible dream."  
  
Ron sat, indian style across from her. "What about?" He asked. Hermione was surprised. Ron was acting nice.  
  
She waved her hand dismissivly. "Forget it." Ron shrugged.  
  
They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"I heard what you said." Hermione finally spoke. Ron looked up, his blue eyes innocent.  
  
"Said what?" He asked. Hermione cocked her head.  
  
"About you not sure we're still even friends." She said. Ron's ears turned pink.  
  
"Well, I guess I was mad then. I say things I don't mean when I'm mad." Ron said, looking bashful.  
  
Hermione was tempted to say "Even when you said you didn't like me?" but thought that would put both of them in a very awkward posistion. So instead she remained quiet.  
  
"Well, I'll be heading back to my room then." Ron said, getting up. Before he reached the door, Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Ron? We will, always be friends? No matter what?" She asked, softly. Ron smiled.  
  
"Of course Hermione." He said, and shut her door.  
  
  


***********  
  
**

Hermione was feeling better since she and Ron made up. She had been hanging out with both, Harry and Ron. She got to speak to Harry, she got to play chess with Ron. Her visit with the Weasley's was getting more and more enjoyable.  
  
"Harry! That's not nice!" Hermione shook with laughter as Harry did the perfect imitation of Draco Malfoy. Some how, while she had been chatting with him they had gotten on to the subject of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Professor! Professor! Potter's getting a big head! Professor! Potter's talking with Weasly again!" Harry screwed up his face and they both roared with laughter.  
  
Their laughter died down for a while and they both stared at each other remember the impression of Malfoy, chuckling every now and then and cracking small smiles.  
  
Hermione didn't realize it but Harry's eyes were flickered with brown. Tiny, not very visible specks of brown. He also had tiny freckles on the tip of his nose. They were very cute.  
  
But Hermione had a crush on Ron! And she thought Harry was cute? Was that right? Oh my. Ther faces were getting very close. She could actually feel Harry's breath? Was this right? What would happen? Suddenly she closed her eyes as Harry did his. Two seconds later, she felt her lips on his.  
  
For some reason, to Hermione, this seemed to perfect. Did she really have a crush on Harry the whole time? She couldn't of. She liked Ron to much.  
  
There was something very wrong about this situation but so incredibly right.  
  


***********  
  
**

Authors Note: Ron/Hermi fans do not hate this chapter! For I promise you things shall work out to the way you want! Please review!**  
**

  
  


  
  
  
  
  


  


  
  
  
  



End file.
